Droideka
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Destroyer Droid | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = Colicoid Creation Nest | fabrikant = Colicoid Creation Nest Techno Union | hoogte = 1,83 meter 75 kilogram | uitrusting = Twin High-Energy Blasters Shield Projector | taken = Vechten | prijs = 9.000 Credits | affiliatie= Trade Federation CIS | units = | era = }} Droidekas (ook bekend als Destroyer Droids) waren geduchte Battle Droids die in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic en tijdens de Clone Wars werden gebruikt door de Trade Federation en door de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Bouw & Uitzicht De Droideka zag er niet uit als een ‘menselijke’ droid maar was gemodelleerd naar het uiterlijk van zijn bedenkers, de gevreesde Colicoids. Voor de Invasion of Naboo bereikte Nute Gunray een overeenkomst voor een exclusief Droideka contract in ruil voor vijftig scheepsladingen exotisch vlees. De naam Droideka was afgeleid van het Colicoid woord ‘eka’ dat huurling of werker betekende. De meeste bewoners van het universum kenden deze Droids echter als Destroyer Droids. Een Droideka was 1,83 meter groot en stond op drie poten. Deze poten kwamen samen in een Bronzium reactor waaruit een s-vormige ruggengraat vertrok. Aan deze ruggengraat zaten twee armen verbonden die waren uitgerust met Twin High-Energy Blasters en een beschermende kap waarop vooraan de sensoren van de Droideka stonden. Het Bronzium pantser van de Droideka beschermde de Droid. thumb|250px|left|Droidekas tijdens de Battle of Grassy Plains De blasters van een Droideka waren dodelijk want ze konden salvo na salvo afvuren. De intensiteit kon echter ook aangepast worden om bijvoorbeeld voertuigen te bestoken. Droideka’s waren bovendien uitgerust met persoonlijke Deflector Shields die werden gegenereerd via planet naast hun reactor. Deze shields waren gepolariseerd en sterk genoeg om de Droid te beschermen tegen vijandelijk vuur. Zelf kon de Droideka zonder problemen blijven schieten. Deze shields waren wel niet sterk genoeg om de Droid te beschermen tegen zwaarder geschut afkomstig van voertuigen, schepen of zware kalibers van wapens. Een foutje in het ontwerp zorgde ervoor dat eens een Droideka gekanteld was, de shields geen onderscheid meer konden maken tussen Droid en een ander voorwerp. Als een Droideka rechtstond haalde het niet zo’n hoge snelheid (50 cm per seconde). Daarvoor was de stabiele constructie met de drie poten te beperkt. Maar om zich voort te bewegen kon de Droideka zich omtoveren tot een wiel (Wheel Mode) waarbij ze wel een hoge snelheid konden halen (4,17 meter per seconde). Dit was een natuurlijke eigenschap van de Colicoids die ze in hun Droids inbouwden. Bij deze modus converteerde de Droid zich tot een cirkel die zich razendsnel kon uitklappen tot een functionele Droideka in gevechtsmodus dankzij mini Repulsorlifts. Een Droideka kon maar liefst 75 km/h halen. De dunne ‘hoofden’ van de Droideka waren uitgerust met sensors. De reactor in het lichaam zorgde voor de energie die nodig was om de vuurkracht te leveren en de Shields te laten werken. Wanneer een Droideka explodeerde, zorgde dit voor een spectaculair zicht waarbij de Droid vaak de lucht werd in gekatapulteerd. Taken thumb|250px|Droideka’s omsingelen de Reek van de helden op Geonosis Nute Gunray zag in de Droideka de oplossing als steun voor de zwakkere B1 Battle Droid. Toch vertrouwde hij de Colicoids niet helemaal en liet ervoor zorden dat de eerste waves van Droideka’s over geen individuele intelligentie matrix beschikten en als dusdanig afhankelijk waren van het Droid Control Signal. Droideka’s op Colla IV hadden deze niet en waren minstens tweemaal zo gevaarlijk. Aan het begin van de Invasion of Naboo vermoedde Republic Intelligence dat de Trade Federation over één Droideka per honderd B1 Battle Droids beschikte. Het woord ‘Droideka’ werd snel een synoniem voor versterkingen binnen de Trade Federation. Geschiedenis Voor de Invasion of Naboo was de Destroyer Droid al berucht maar dit was het eerste grote gevecht waarin deze Droids werden gebruikt. Aan boord van de Saak'ak werden Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi geconfronteerd met twee Droideka’s die door de Neimoidians waren gestuurd. De Jedi wisten dat dit gevaarlijk kon zijn en verkozen te vluchten. De Trade Federation gebruikte de Droideka’s om het Theed Palace te bewaken maar eveneens in de Battle of Grassy Plains. Tijdens dit gevecht slaagde Jar Jar Binks erin om enkele Droideka’s uit te schakelen. Na de Invasion of Naboo verwierf de Galactic Republic enkele Droideka’s maar de Trade Federation bleef de Droids bouwen. Op Geonosis maakte nu ook de Techno Union de Droideka’s aan. Net zoals de B2 Super Battle Droid, werden de Droideka’s nu ook losgekoppeld van het Droid Control Signal en konden ze individueel opereren. Dit bleek meteen tijdens de Battle of Geonosis waar ze een geducht tegenstander waren voor Jedi en Clone Trooper. thumb|250px|Droideka’s aan boord van de Invisible Hand Tijdens de Clone Wars bleven de Droideka’s hun reputatie alle eer aandoen. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant ontbond Yoda zijn krachten om een hele reeks Droideka’s weg te blazen en aan boord van de Invisible Hand werden Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Palpatine eveneens geconfronteerd met deze Droids. Aan het einde van de Clone Wars werden ‘alle’ Droideka’s gedeactiveerd al werden sommige exemplaren overgekocht door de Corporate Sector en zelfs door het Galactic Empire. De Droideka bleef eveneens een gevraagd product op de zwarte markt. Droideka Series *P-series Destroyer Droid: Gebruikt tijdens de Invasion of Naboo *W-series Destroyer Droid: Gebruikt tijdens de Battle of Geonosis *Q-series Destroyer Droid: Gebruikt tijdens de Battle of Coruscant Er bestonden ook andere varianten op het standaard Droideka model. Bekende Droideka modellen *P-59 *P-60 Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush **Destroy Malevolence **Bombad Jedi **Landing at Point Rain Bron *Droideka in de Databank *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Secrets of Naboo *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: Republic – comics *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Battles for the Galaxy category:Battle Droids category:Droidekas category:Colicoid Creation Nest category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Army